Love's Love List
by ThePurityHeart-1
Summary: Just a short stories about Alice with other characters from the mangas. Please nothing harsh for this is my first oneshot with these couples. R&R fairly and enjoy.


**This is my first oneshot about Boris and I never written as these characters before. So please be kind in reviews and ratings. nothing belongs to me**

Alice Liddell sat on her bed in her room, incredibly bored. It was night and she wasn't exactly sleepy even though Julius was already asleep. No matter how hard she tried her body would not relax. Brief images of collapsed faceless people were dead on the ground it made her shudder in disgust. It was difficult to get used to. Especially when its Ace killing them with that smile that never faded. She didn't think he was insane… maybe needed a therapist or something but not insane.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by tapping coming from her window. She blinked and glanced over, noticing a familiar shadow that loomed out of the window. Cat ears and tail.

Boris.

'I wonder why he's here…' She wondered as she got out of her bed and stalked over to the window. She threw the curtains open and there he was cat ears and all, balancing on the banister with ease.

She opened the window and poked her head out slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Move!" She quickly pushed her aside and leaped into her room, landing on all fours. She stared at him for a moment in surprise then came to her senses and crossed her arms as he stood up.

"Is there any reason why you—?"

"I wanted to give you something!" She announced, cutting her scolding off even though he happened to like it.

"Shush!" she pressed a finger to her lips, indicating to be quiet because of the sleeping Julius and continued in a whisper, "And you couldn't wait until morning?"

He shrugged, "Cat's don't like waiting, but here."

He handed her a pink wrapped up box with a black bow.

"What is this?" She began fumbling with the ribbon.

"Don't open it yet!"

She winced at his tone and glared for raising his voice.

His tail twitched, "… Sorry…"

"When I am supposed to open it then?"

"You'll know soon enough," he answered vaguely.

She narrowed his eyes at the cat then happened to notice a red mark on his shoulder.

"Let me see your shoulder."

He blinked, "uh, why?"

"Just let me see."

He blinked again the shrugged, obeying her as he moved closer showing her his shoulder.

After studying it for a while she spoke, "How long have you had wound?"

"Wound?" He took a look at his shoulder and saw a small scratch, "Huh, whaddya know. I don't remember getting that."

"Well either way I think it's infected."

"How can you tell?"

She gave him a dull expression as if it was obvious "It's swelling."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it's redder than any other wound. Here, I think I have some medicine." She trotted over to her nightstand.

"N-no it's ok." He reassured inching towards the window.

She snorted, "Don't worry you don't drink it. You just have to rub it on… your…" when she turned back around he was gone, "… wound…" She rolled her eyes, putting the cream down, "That scaredy cat… He better not get into anymore trouble…"

Sighing she got back into her bed and quietly tried to get to sleep.

"_Aaaaaaliiiice~_" a familiar voice chimed.

She groaned groggily and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyelids and gazed up at the figure looming over her bed. It had a blood stained cloak and a red mask.

Ace.

Apparently he was trying to frighten her but it didn't exactly work since she was sleepy from last night.

She yawned, "Hello Ace…"

"I'd expected you to be up earlier than this and so did Julius."

"J-Julius! I-I forgot to—!"

He laughed and continued to smile his unfazed smile, "Don't worry I did it for you!"

"Y-you did?"

"Yup, it's all good!" Even though he was still smiling he had a solemn gaze with a hint of concern, "Why did you sleep in so late?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I couldn't sleep and Boris kind of—"

"So that's why your window was open. Before you woke up you looked cold so I closed it for you."

"O-oh, th-thank you, Ace."

"It's no big. Now, I think Julius said something about a list or something…"

He dug around in his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, "Here"

She took it and examined it only for a second and new it was a grocery list, "Right," she glanced at him again, noting his attire once more, "Did you just come back from work?"

"Nope, I'm about to. See ya later Alice."

With that he walked out of her room before flipping his hood on.

"Pl-please try not to get lost!" She called after him.

"Ok!" he replied gleefully.

When she thought he was out of earshot she sighed, shaking her head, "He needs directional help… badly."

And so she got out of her bed and began getting dressed.

Absentmindedly she walked, staring at the ground below her feet. Her head was not in game today. She was more worried about the Cheshire cat. Now that she began to come back to reality she looked up to see The Amusement Park in front her instead of the market.

"I guess I should've watched where I was going… I'm lucky I didn't end up at the—"

"Alice?"

The voice came from above.

Confused she looked up at the arch before the actual territory of the park and saw the said cat.

"B-Boris!"

"What are you doing here?" He paused grinning as he added, "Came here for some rides?"

"N-no, I wasn't watching where I was going; I'm headed towards the market."

"Well that's way far away from here. Do you know the way?"

"Not exactly."

"You're lucky I do!" He jumped down from the top of the arch gracefully, "I'll guide you."

"Thanks, Boris."

"It's no problem," he said with a smile.

As they walked for a while she tried to get a good look on his shoulder but it was covered by his fluffy boa. She began to get annoyed of how stubborn he was until she finally ripped the boa away from him which instantly caught him off guard and yelped.

She gasped, the wound had gotten worse.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Sit!" She forced him down on the ground as she rummaged through her pockets, "Ah, ha!" She withdrew the cream and noticed he was squirming.

She sighed, unscrewing the cap, "Oh, c'mon, it won't hurt you… but it might sting, seeing how swollen it is…"

"Wha-what? O-ow! You said it wouldn't hurt!"

"Sorry… I didn't know exactly how bad it was… I think you may need to see a doctor…"

She heard the Cheshire cat groan miserably as he mumble, "I don't like doctors… B-besides don't you have to go to the market."

"That reminds me the doctor is close to the market!"

His ears fell back as he groaned more at the thought of it. She frowned, "I'm only trying to help you so you don't get sick."

"… Still… shots hurt…"

"You sound like Nightmare," she muttered to himself, inaudibly so he wouldn't hear.

She gently grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the market.

As their visit with the faceless doctor continued Alice had stayed with the cat the entire time as the doctor treated the wound.

After the treatment was finished Alice soon remembered the list again and started to head towards one of the small shops.

"A-Alice!" Boris quickly called after her.

"Yes?"

"Um…" his tail twitched, "thanks…"

Looking at him for a brief moment she smiled sweetly at him replying, "You're welcome."

Before she could react Boris had claimed her lips and moved away in seconds leaving her stunned and confused.

She blinked and saw that he had vanished before her like how they can make their guns appear out of nowhere and sighed once more, quietly going back to her errands.

_… I love you Alice… You cure me from anything…_

**YAY! sucess! 83 This turned out pretty well I guess though I'm not sure who to do next. Ideas?**


End file.
